


Just one more time

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: Ethan decides to have a talk with Casey about the conversation he overheard between Andrew and her.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 11





	Just one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 rewrite 🥰!

“You feel like a third wheel between them, don’t you? Must be hard for you… specially when I know that you and Dr. Ramsey are a thing…”

Ethan frowns upon hearing Andrew’s words, his tall figure hiding by the room’s door stiffening.

Leaning towards the room, his baby blues scan the way her emeralds waver nervously, her voice slightly shaky, “Um… It’s good that you didn’t blurt it out, thanks, I guess?”

•°•

Ethan leans back on his chair, sighing heavily. Now that he finally has enough time to think about the words he overheard back in the morning, he can’t help but remember her nervous, almost sad eyes. The tinge he feels in his heart is just another sign that he needs to talk it out with Casey. But, is he really ready for the words that will be her answer?

His left hand hovers over the pager, the slightest bit of hesitation bothering him. Should he page her and ask her about the whole ‘third wheel’ thing? Why didn’t she tell him before? He thinks back to all the times they have spent together since her third year started, which is… definitely a lot of time. Never once she felt out of her usual self, then… Why?

With a thrumming heart in his chest, he closes his eyes, opening them back again with a newfound courage. He hits the page button by her name, pursing his lips.

_It really is happening._

Ethan was never good at feelings. Just recently he has started to familiarise himself to his own emotions surrounding a green eyed resident, acting upon them whenever he can. It is tough and challenging for him to openly show affection to someone, but then… She isn’t someone. She is the reason Ethan rediscovered himself, in the best way possible. Deep down he knows that maybe this is how being in love feels, that she is the one. Yet, a part of him always resists for some unknown reason. Still, the urge is way too stronger.

The automatic doors of the office slide open, her heels clicking against the floor as she walks in.

“Dr. Ramsey, did you need me for anything?”

Her velvety voice wraps around him like the coziest blanket during winter, the mischievous undertone making him gulp, his adam’s apple bobbing.

_Uh-oh, here comes the goddess of distraction herself._

Previous thoughts all forgotten, his mind is immediately clouded with not so pg-13 scenarios, his heart picking up speed.

Then, Ethan briefly remembers the embarrassment he had to face because of Andrew… and his so called psychic powers, straightening up on his chair.

“Yes, I need you- _err_ \- I mean I just paged you to-”

With a smirk, Casey walks up to his desk, putting her hands on it and leaning down, enough to drive him crazy.

“Yeah, Dr. Ramsey?”

_Fuck. She knows exactly what she’s doing to me with that breathy whisper, ‘Dr. Ramsey.’_

He coughs, trying to look away from the glorious view of her cleavage infront of him, but ends up ogling her anyways.

“Casey, I-”

With her eyebrows narrowed in worry, she comes around the desk, cupping his bearded cheek in her hands, whispering, “Ethan? Is everything alright?”

He looks down, contemplating something before standing up in one swift motion, pushing her up against the desk, his lips finding hers hungrily.

She eagerly welcomes the kiss with a moan, her hands curling around his neck, pulling him closer. Ethan pours all his frustration in the kiss, anything but gentle. He nips at her lower lip, bruising her pillowy lips with the force. He attacks the skin behind her ear next, drawing a needy whimper from her.

“So responsive for me…”

He grunts, sucking on her collarbone, leaving a faint red mark. She pants, her eyes glazed, “Is this what you wanted to do with me?”

His darkened blues skim over her figure, stopping on her jade eyes, “I would love to make you scream my name and ruin you here.”

Casey bites down her lower lip, her eyes fluttering close in anticipation. He watches her keen form waiting for his move, a sigh leaving him.

“But not now, sweetheart. We need to talk, that’s why I paged you.”

She blinks, clearly surprised and slightly worried. Fumbling with her fingers, she stammers, “Is- is everything alright, E-ethan?!”

He holds her face in his hands softly, locking their eyes together, “Casey… How do you feel about Harper joining the team?”

She opens her mouth, closing it again, unsure why all of a sudden he’s asking her this. After pondering for a moment, she says, “Well, I’m kinda surprised. Because she stepped down from the chief position only because she missed being in action as a neurosurgeon. But, I guess… It’s her choice. If she’s happy working with us then who am I to question it?”

He strokes her jaw, kissing her forehead before whispering, “Just that? Do you feel like a third wheel in the team, Casey?”

She gasps softly, her eyes rapidly trying to find his. Swallowing heavily, she mumbles, “What… What do you mean, Ethan?”

He lets go of her face, holding on her hands instead, “I didn’t mean to… But-”

He looks at her guiltily, “I overheard your conversation with Andrew…”

Her face falls, a flash of hurt crossing her eyes before she hides it masterfully, “How much did you overhear?”

“… Long enough to know that you feel like a third wheel…”

She leans down, resting her head on his chest, not daring to meet his eyes. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her more into him, his hand stroking her golden locks, “You know you can tell me everything, don’t you?”

“I do.” Casey says, her voice barely audible.

“Then tell me.” He offers cautiously, kissing the crown of her head.

“It’s stupid Ethan, please. Leave it alone.”

“It can never be stupid. Your feelings are valid Casey.”

She huffs, looking up at him, “You two… you two are so in sync, Ethan. I feel left out most of the time. Specially when you two talk about old experiences and memories… it’s…”

Her voice breaks, and she stops abruptly, trying to find the strength she needs to finish her sentence.

“It makes me feel like a third wheel, Ethan. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that you two have a friendship, but when you & Harper are working together, I just feel unnecessary. Like… like I shouldn’t be there because I’m interrupting.”

She gets off the desk, Ethan’s desperate voice ringing in her ears, “Casey, I’m so-”

Her body crashing against his stops him midway, his hands securely holding her as he takes a few steps back from the impact.

“Please don’t say sorry, Ethan. I just-”, she heaves out a breathe, burying her nose in his chest, inhaling his calming cologne, “Can we just hold each other?”

He nods, rubbing his hands on her back, his chin resting atop of her head. Moments pass by in silence as they hug, losing themselves in the warmth radiating from each other.

Ethan whispers, “Listen, if you ever feel like that again, let me know okay? You mean so much to me, Casey. I don’t care what others think, I just need you to be comfortable and happy.”

She pulls away slightly to find his ocean blues looking down at her adoringly, her own eyes matching the fondness. Tip-toeing, she reaches up to kiss him softly, their breaths mingling as she whispers her love between kisses.

“I promise, Ethan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you made it this far 🥺💖! Hit the kudos if you enjoyed it 🥰, and let me know what you think of it 🥺💙! Love you all, bye 💞!


End file.
